plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Bull
:For the form in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, see Zombie Bull (PvZ: AS). :For the Zombie Bull’s veteran counterpart, see Rodeo Legend Zombie. (disables Bull) (blocks both Bull and Imp) (via Plant Food; blocks both Bull and Imp) (shrinks Imp) (Blows Imp away) |first seen = Wild West - Day 13 |flavor text = He's not an angry bull. He loves flowers, playing in the fields, sitting in the trees, and long walks across the pasture. He wants to settle down when he meets the right cow. Too bad he's a robot.}}Zombie Bull is the eleventh zombie encountered in Wild West in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He charges towards the player's plants and launches the Zombie Bull Rider off its back once it approaches a plant. Zombie Bull runs first at full speed, then slows down upon throwing the Zombie Bull Rider riding it. Almanac entry Overview Zombie Bull absorbs 1300 damage per shot, and its appearance changes upon absorbing 430 and 860 before dying at 1400 damage per shot. Zombie Bull also eats plants at a 1.5x faster rate than an average Basic Zombie. Encounters Player's House: Piñata Party Wild West: Days 13, 17, 24, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 33, 34, and Big Bad Butte Modern Day: Day 18 Neon Mixtape Tour: Epic Quest: Premium Seeds - Goo Peashooter! Pirate Seas: Epic Quest: Premium Seeds - Witch Hazel! Strategies The Zombie Bull will be difficult to take out without the Tall-nut. You can either make it toss its Zombie Bull Rider by placing cheap plants next to it (Potato Mine, Puff-shroom) first to slow down the Bull, then kill it. Split Pea is a great choice. Since it can attack forward and backward, it can target both the launched Zombie Bull Rider and the Zombie Bull itself. It will not toss its Zombie Bull Rider if it encounters an underground plant such as Spikeweed and Celery Stalker. Or you can use an instant kill to destroy it before it loses its rider to take both out. In dire times, the player can Plant Food on an Infi-nut, whose Force field will act as a Tall-nut that covers all lanes. It can also be stunned by an E.M.Peach because it is actually a robot, instead of a biological animal. Zombie Bulls can be destroyed with any one use plant (Potato Mine, etc.), frozen with an Iceberg Lettuce, and/or delayed by Sap-fling, Power Snow, butter from Kernel-pult, Snow Pea and Winter Melon. Primal Peashooters and Chard Guards are useful as they can push the Zombie Bull back, especially when it encounters a plant and prevent it from launching its Zombie Bull Rider further into your defenses. Guacodile, Explode-o-nut, Hot Date and Lava Guava are also useful as the Zombie Bull will trigger it and lose its speed. In addition, they can do high damage upon contact with it, dealing high damage. Multiple Zombie Bulls will attack the player in Big Bad Butte. Use the empty minecarts to your advantage. Take the opportunity while you are building your sun production especially in higher levels, as a tendency of a Zombie Bull coming after killing the first Cowboy Zombie is approximately at 20%. Other than that, use a Tall-nut if it is just alone or accompanied by any zombie. Stunions can come in handy as well to provide some time to forcibly throw its Zombie Bull Rider. These and the Wild West Gargantuars are very dangerous. With it and the Zombie Bull's speed can be of troublesome. It is recommended to have either a Cherry Bomb or a Blover at your disposal. If you can move a cart into the same row, you can put one of the plants from above on the cart to deal with it or a defensive plant like Infi-nut, Sweet Potato, etc. that you can move around forcing it throw the rider and halt its speed. If you have not selected a plant like this, your last resort is a lawn mower or planting a random plant (besides Spikeweed and Spikerock), in front of the Zombie Bull to spare time in killing both Zombie Bull Rider and the Zombie Bull. Beware as it can throw its Zombie Bull Rider over the edge of your side, if it is close enough and you have missing lawn mowers, it can lead you to your defeat. To counter this, use Hurrikale or Power Ups to push back or kill the Imp with ease. Note: If you don't want to deal with the launched Zombie Bull Rider, use Shrinking Violet to get rid of the Zombie Bull Rider. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Zombie Bull Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Zombie Bull Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Zombie Bull Icon2.png|Almanac icon Zombie bull idle.gif|Zombie Bull idle animation (animated) HD zombie bull.png|HD Zombie Bull with Zombie Bull Rider HD Zombie Bull Impless.png|HD Zombie Bull Zombie Bull running.gif|Zombie Bull running (animated) Zombie Bull Walking.gif|Zombie Bull walking without Zombie Bull Rider (animated) Zombie Bull First Degrade.PNG|Zombie Bull's first degrade without Zombie Bull Rider (one can see that it is a robot) IMG_2591.jpg|Zombie Bull's second degrade DeadZombieBull.png|Defeated Zombie Bull DeadBullandRider.PNG|Defeated Zombie Bull with its rider Zap Bull.png|A zapped Zombie Bull Bull1.png|Fainted Zombie Bull (after 2.1 update) West bull.png|Hypnotized Zombie Bull without Bull Rider Poisoned Zombie Bull and Bull Rider.jpg|Poisoned Zombie Bull with Zombie Bull Rider Poisoned Zombie Bull.jpg|Poisoned Zombie Bull without Zombie Bull Rider ATLASES_ZOMBIEWESTBULLRIDERGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Zombie Bull Rider and Zombie Bull assets and sprites Launchwin.jpg|Zombie Bull launching Wiener Imp glitch (Summer Nights Piñata Party only) IMG 20160922 152623.jpg|Frozen Zombie Bull with Zombie Bull Rider Screenshot_2016-09-22-15-24-02.png|Zombie Bull and Zombie Bull Rider eating the player's brain ZombieBullinPirateSeas.jpg|Zombie Bull in Pirate Seas ZombieBullinNeonMixtapeTour.jpg|Zombie Bull in Neon MIxtape Tour ZombieBullDeadwithRider.jpg|Zombie Bull Rider getting defeated (note the rider's head) IMG_20191212_174426.jpg|Buttered glowing Zombie Bull Chinese version ZombieBullAlmanacChina.png|Almanac entry part 1 Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Zombie Bull - Wild West Day 13 (Ep.144)|By Trivia General *Zombie Bull, Rodeo Legend Zombie, Mechanical Wolf Zombie (Or Hound Bot Zombie) and Parrot Pal are the only robot animals in the whole series. Specific to ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Even though it is called a "Zombie Bull," it is described as and shown to be a robot. Though it might have got its name because it is affiliated with zombies. *If hypnotized after throwing his imp, his throwing animation will play before he starts to walk forwards and eat other zombies. **If hypnotized before throwing his imp with the aid of Caulipower, he will launch the imp backwards and the distance depends on how far he is from the player's house. *There was a bug which the Zombie Bull will launch its Zombie Bull Rider when meeting an empty minecart. It was fixed in the 2.3 update. *If a zombie bull bumps into a hypnotized zombie or a zomboid spawned by Zoybean Pod, he will throw the imp and then he would start attacking the allied zombies. Until the animation ends, he will be vulnerble to the other zombies, meaning that it is entirely possible for a hypnotized zombie to stop his charge attack. However, unless the hypotized zombie in question is an enraged newspaper/sunday edition zombie or a gargantuar, this will not happen without the help of a plant that stuns the bull. *In the 6th step of Snow Pea's Epic Quest, Zombie Bulls will never sprint nor will they throw the imp. *If it met an armed Potato Mine, it would disappear upon contact for explosion. As of the 2.2 update, it was fixed, so the Zombie Bull dies regularly instead. The same goes when it triggers a lawn mower. This is because it does not have a beheading animation. *The Bull Rider can keep laughing if the Zombie Bull with the Imp is shrunken, which also shrinks the Imp. *If a Zombie Bull dies before it releases its Zombie Bull Rider, the Zombie Bull Rider will die along with it. **Same happens with the Gargantuars before releasing their respective Imps. *If it gets zapped while it still has its Zombie Bull Rider by Lightning Reeds or Power Zap, Zombie Bull Rider vanishes in the process. **However, his regular death animation will play normally because he can't be turned into ash. *It lost its immunity to Chili Bean in the 2.1 update. This may prove it is a cyborg, and not a robot, like it says in the Almanac. **It is unknown why it has lost its immunity to Chili Bean, while the other robotic machines didn't. *Zombie Bull and Treasure Yeti completely freeze when disabled by E.M.Peach because unlike the zombies in Far Future who have an animation when disabled, this and the Treasure Yeti do not have one. *Zombie Bull may be a reference to the Terminator films, as when it is degraded enough, its face resembles the face of a T-800. *Citron's Plant Food attack does not stop on the Zombie Bull unlike other machines. *It is one of the four zombies recognized as different life forms at a guise of a zombie. The others are Zomboni (said to be a space ogre), Baron von Bats and Treasure Yeti. *It is similar to the horse the Cavalry Zombie rides, as well as the Mechanical Wolf Zombie since they all charge the player's defenses with the same or similar gimmicks. *In themed Piñata Parties, Zombie Bulls will throw Zombie Bull Riders, but they will turn into specialized Imps almost instantly after they are thrown. **This may be a glitch. *In The Mine Cart, when the vase with a Zombie Bull is open, the Zombie Bull Rider will fly to the rightmost of the screen. The Zombie Bull Rider will then enter the lawn normally with its bull. *Before the 5.7.1 update, it was one of the zombies that did not have a repeatable quest for it in the Travel Log. *When it throws a Zombie Bull Rider after it reaches a certain column of the lawn, there is a chance that the lawn mower will not activate and the said zombie will eat the player's brains. This is similar to how the Dancing Zombie summons a Backup Dancer behind the lawn mower in the original game. **It can also happen with Zombot Plank Walker if it is pushed by a Spikeweed's Plant Food effect into the first or second columns, which allows the zombies summon past the lawn mower and they will eat the player's brains in earlier versions. *In version 5.9.1 of the international version, if the Zombie Bull ate a Hypno-shroom, it would be restored back to full health and then threw its hypnotized imp backwards. If the imp was thrown backwards from the second column from the player's house, the player would instantly lose the level. **This is because unlike Gargantuars, the zombie bull's throw distance is fixed, so the closer he is to the player's house, the closer the imp flies. *It it similiar to the Cavalry Zombie. Both of them are animal-like zombie that carry another zombie on their backs and launch them when encountering a plant. *The one which is on the Zombot War Wagon can be seen bigger than the original one. See also *Rodeo Legend Zombie *Imp *E.M.Peach *Cavalry Zombie *Mechanical Wolf Zombie *Robot zombies *Tall-nut es:Toro zombi ru:Зомби-бык fr:Zombie Taureau Category:Wild West encountered zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Wild West Category:Mechanical zombies Category:Vehicle zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Wild West (Chinese version) Category:Wild West (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Zombies with "Stiff" speed Category:Imps